Unamed Love
by Galoshes
Summary: just a repost of it...draco reflects on who he loves...SLASH


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is trademark of Warner Bros. Inc Solastic, and J.K. Rowling this song was written by Simple Plan I claim no ownership of either item, don't sue all you'd get is a few pennies and a tube of lip gloss. Rating: PG Warning: This is a slash Fic. You don't like, don't read. Contains spoilers for fifth book, if you haven't read it go read it now. A/N: At the end think of someone writing this for future generations. nudge nudge

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

Draco Malfoy lay on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The final battle had begun and he had been one of the first to fall. He had been hit with a new spell invented by the deatheaters; it made your death slow and painful. His father had been the one to hit him finally, poetic really, his father the one he betrayed the most of all. He had betrayed the Light and the Dark side several times each, but until the final battle he hadn't really chosen one side, he shouldn't have to. He didn't want to betray his father, but he didn't want to betray his lover. Well, the love was a bit one-sided, especially since he had never told anyone about his "crush." But it was more that a crush and he couldn't pick a side, but when his father and all the other followers of Voldemort had appeared on school grounds, it was suddenly so clear.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

Draco had been lying on a hospital bed for a few hours now; he had been found by his former Potions Professor and was taken in. Draco knew he only had a few more hours left of life, but his pain was less, well the physical pain was. He wished he had had a chance to tell his love about the way he felt, but his lover was on the battlefield and was a key player. Moments later Harry Potter limped in followed be a floating stretcher baring Hermione Granger. Hermione had secretly been his friend for the last two years and had been there whenever Draco needed her, but she was not who he wanted. Draco looked over at Harry, who was arguing with Madam Pomfrey about leaving, "I've got too! I'm the only one who can stop him!" "You can't stop him when you can barely stand!" She then pushed Harry on the bed next to Draco and went to get him some sleeping potion.

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Draco woke to Harry screaming in his bed. He had visibly had a dream of some sort. Just as Draco stood to comfort him, Harry he leapt to his feet, "He's here!" Draco knew who "He" was. Screams echoed from the hallways as He approached the Hospital Wing. "Harry…I've got to tell you something." But Draco knew Harry couldn't hear him.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one_

_Hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"Harry, I know I can't change how I've acted towards you and your friends, but I…" Harry was yelling at everyone trying to wake them. Hermione though was nowhere to be seen. "But Harry I want you to know I love you." Draco collapsed on the floor; he felt hands cradling his head. "Hermione…" "Draco…" She had tears running down her face. "Tell him Hermione…tell him why." "I will Draco. I will." Draco slipped into darkness forever.

_So I try to hold on to a time when_

_Nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things I've_

_Done_

_No I can't_

The war was over. Many had been lost on both sides, but none were as devastating as the light side's losses. Many had died slowly, lasting days or weeks, and many had no one left. Surprisingly, most of the Hogwarts students lived, including the Golden Trio, but some things are worse than death. Ron had ended up insane, suffering from watching so many die, none as terrible as the death of his older brother, Percy, who had joined the dark side only to be tortured to death. Hermione, still sane, had watched her parents killed, and her best friend driven in sane, and another friend die over the course of years, only to be given a few days to really die. She still hadn't heard from Harry, and there was so much he needed to know.

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Hermione finally had her chance; Harry had come down from his rooms and into hers. "I have a feeling I missed something important." "You have Harry…when Voldemort attacked in the Hospital Wing Draco died. Harry looked into the fire, "He said he wanted me to tell you he was sorry…" Harry clenched his hands, leaving crescents in his palms. "…and that he loved you."

Harry just stood and walked out of the room. "No one was sure where he went only that he was never seen again, but I myself think he is dead. When you have a bond like the one we did, you just know, I think he went to see Draco that night."

--Hermione Granger

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_


End file.
